starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganloo
Ganloo Ganloo established his activities on Bonadan after leaving Nar Shadaa. He involves himself in the business community as a middleman and adviser, providing discreet freight service of small scale if required. For a living, Ganloo resells artifacts and odd items of all provenance through a small shipping company, his priciest pieces being in display at his lair. So far, no sign of illegal activity or crime ring is orbiting around Ganloo, even though some of his transactions could be frowned upon by many. History Childhood Ganloo spent most of his childhood following Jendoo, his father, everywhere when allowed. Under the severe gaze of Jendoo, Ganloo learned to stay put, shut up and observe. Books and holos became paramount into Ganloo's understanding of the world around him. Unknowingly to Jendoo, this set of skill is what put Ganloo on the path of art appreciation and made Ganloo a way superior businessman. Coming of age Like most for most Hutts, Ganloo's coming of age was celebrated when he reached his 130th anniversary. The celebrations were going decadently well, until that old filthy treacherous Twi'lek servant (and co-conspirator) revealed his perfect plot to overthrow Jendoo as head of the family, to all the guests. Ganloo lustfully crushed Oondee the Traitor with slow delight and all of his majestuous bulk, while Jendoo shouted his faked pain to the panicking guests. When the chaos quenched down, Jendoo elected to ban Ganloo out of Nar Shadaa, not for trying but for failing his coup - as well as killing that handy and properly housebroken Twi'lek Jendoo liked very much. At least, this is how the story is told in Hutt circles. Adulthood With most of his shares and accounts frozen, Ganloo could only count on his personnal savings, blind accounts and raw goods caches he wisely spread off system over the years. All his hoard gathered, he moved where the money is, the Corporate Sector. Now established on Bonadan, he runs a modest but successful shipping company. Recent Involvements Ganloo was seen at The Wheel during the Imperial Barricade, claiming to be waiting for a Sullustan businessman coming by the name of Duan Duan. When the barricade lifted, neither Duan Duan or the goods to be acquired showed up and Ganloo returned to Bonadan. Lord Sadim Gnik named Ganloo both COO of The Wheel and Chancellor of the Matrix Foundation. At about the same time, a vile pirate Holovid advert warned the Galaxy about all Sadim's operations for being a cover for a subtle shift of power between Ganloo and the former Hutt administrator. Rumors has it that Ganloo visited Zorbo's palace but nothing conclusive came out of this meeting. Ganloo was seen at multiple times in the company of Isharn, namely at her latest formal party on Ord Mantell. Landlock Landlock is how Ganloo calls his lair, carved off a disused water plant he acquired for cheap, located in the industrial area of Bonadan. Many wonder at the writings on the doors, while most complain about the tropical climate inside Landlock itself. Category:Factions Special:Categories Category:Player Characters Category:Original Characters